After The Second Wizarding  War
by SuperSarahSucks
Summary: What happens after the Second Wizarding War?, How will Harry and Ginnys Relationship be? and what difficulties Will Harry face in the Future? Basicall just carries on from after the war. Lemons in the future x
1. Chapter 1

**Hello x **

**The other night i was wondering about what would happen after The Second Wizarding War, and i started to think about what would happen with Harry and Ginny as they started to go out. I thought all night and decided to write. **

**I have got more chapters typed up, i just want to see how many reviews this first chapter gets. If a get enough Reviews i promise to make future chapters longer and better XD This may have a few lemons in it so I'v marked it M just incase. If you do decide to read please review. :D**

**I am not awesome enough to think of a character as cool as Harry Potter, therefor i must tell you that all the characters in this story and most of the places belong to J.K. Rowling :)**

* * *

Harry Woke with a start, he sat bolt upright and reached for his glasses on the large oak dining table next to him. He looked around the Gryffindor common room, where had crashed out last night on a big couch by the fire. On an even larger couch next to him Ron and Hermione were lying side by side, hands intertwined, and slightly snuggled under the covers, still asleep.

Harry thought back to the previous night. After he had been checked over by Madame Pomphrey, McGonagall had told him, Ron and Hermione to sleep in the Gryffindor common room for the night. The had hardly made it to the tower before the fell asleep snuggled in front of the fire, thinking about the previous events. Harry had herd the rest of the Weasleys enter the common room later, escorted by McGonagall who led them to the bedrooms. No one else had entered after that.

Harry was startled from his thoughts when the portrait hole swung open. Mrs Weasley entered the room carrying a huge platter holding several plates of food, all of which smelled great and a large jug of orange juice and eleven goblets. Harry hadn't realised until now how hungry he was and now his stomach was making the strangest noises.

"The kitchen is open again for all the remaining students but saying McGonagall won't let anyone in here who isn't a Potter, Granger or Weasley, I thought it would be the least I could do to bring you some food." There was something strange about her face but Before Harry could even utter a word Mrs. Weasley had put the large tray down and bustled out of the room, to wake the others up Harry thought to himself.

Harry suddenly realised what had seemed so strange to him, not even twenty four hours ago her son had been killed but the look on her face was the happiest he had ever seen Mrs Weasley look. He stood up, stretched and walked over to Ron and Hermione. They looked so peaceful, Hermione's had now rested on Ron's chest with her leg over lapping his. Harry was slightly jealous, once things got better he would have to speak to Ginny, He really wanted to be with her. He loved her long, shiny, flaming red hair and her pale freckled skin, she was just so perfect.

Coming out of his thoughts, Harry shook Ron firmly on the shoulder. Ron sat up so suddenly, Hermione fell off the couch and landed with a loud thud on the floor. Harry couldn't hold in his laughter and as he started to laugh he heard lots of people laughing behind him. He looked around and saw all the Weasleys and Professor McGonagall laughing so hard all their faces were beetroot. Harry noticed something that made him stoop laughing completely, He herd Ron and Hermione both gasp behind him. Fred Weasley stood forward still wearing a rather amused expression.

"Hey Harry. Why do you look so surprised to here me… or see me. It's not like I died" Fred Laughed along with everyone else behind him.

"B-b-But I saw you…" Harry stuttered, His voice was week and his brain was confused. No one came back from the killing curse. Well he had,but the only thing that had died in him was the horcruxes. Suddenly it hit him George hadn't been hit by a killing curse, but still Harry had seen him die.

"Are you all just going to stand their, or come congratulate me for not being dead?" George was having fun with this, Harry could tell but yet he was still to shocked to move.

"They aren't being very considerate, are the George?" Fred asked his brother.

"Yes dear brother, I believe they are" George replied smirking.

Finally Ron seemed to find his courage and spoke up, "How? Is this some sort of joke or is it really you?" As soon as he got the words out, Ron seemed to come to his senses and charged forward to embrace his brother in a rather enthusiastic hug.

"choking…" Fred uttered before laughing and hugging his youngest brother back tightly. Once Ron had let go Hermione stumbled forward, tears rolling down her cheeks and she to clung on to Fred. Harry was now the only one left standing on his side of the room. After a rather large gulp, Harry stepped forward and like Ron and Hermione hugged Fred although still wanting an explanation.

"For a minute there I thought that the saviour of the wizarding world was going to abandoned me!" Fred and George chuckled at that one, but Harry just blushed.

"Shall I explain how From went from dead to alive?" Professor McGonagall asked in a curious voice. When Ron, Harry and Hermione all nodded, The Professor Motioned for everyone to take a seat on the sofas around the large tray of food. "Well I shall start from the very beginning, which is then you three went to bed.

"I was looking over at the table where all the dead were sitting. I looked over and saw George and noticed something different in him, than in the other eyes. He still had life in his. I ignored it then, but it unsettled me like I was missing something. Shortly after, I was asked to help a group of teachers search the woods for anybody who might have got lost in them. I let out a powerful spell to warn me of any powerful objects around the woods. Suddenly I felt a strong draw to a small clearing. There was a small black stone on the ground, I thought it rather odd that such a clean object was lying in the middle of the woods so I picked it up and what a _shock _I got.

" Professor Dumbledore _materialised _in front of me, only I could tell he was a ghost or a spirit of some kind. He started speaking to me and straight away I could tell it was really him. He told me the tail of the three brothers, and of what powers the stone held. He also told me the tale of the Horcruxes and of the journey you three have embarked on for the past year. He then told me that he could do me one more favour and that after that the stone must be destroyed. He told me to take the stone with me to the great hall and go and fetch Mr and Mrs. Weasley. After getting over the shock of seeing The man they thought to be dead, Albus told us to go over to Fred. We did as we asked, and watcher him as he kissed Fred on the lips softly" Fred Gagged and the Professor gave him a very stern glance.

" Mr Weasley, the _kiss _that he gave very well brought you back from the dead as good as NEW!" after Calming down McGonagall told them how later the stone had been destroyed and how the Elder wand had been sealed, yet again in the tomb of Albus Dumbledore, Never to be seen again. Hopefully. Harry was happy when Professor McGonagall had told him his invisibility cloak would be returned to him. The all tucked into breakfast and were to return home to The Burrow Tomorrow.


	2. The kiss

**Okay, so I started writing this story a long time ago,then totally forgot about it, but nowi fully intend to finish writing it, so enjoy! :)**

* * *

_Just talk to her you idiot! You would think that after killing Voldemort himself, you would be able to talk to a girl. Just say 'hi', she will not eat you for christ sakes!_ Harry was pacing outside the Burrow. They had been there for a couple of hours now and since they had gotten back, Harry had been dying to talk to Ginny, but every time she so much as looked at him he felt his insides do wiered flips.

He considered asking Ron how she had been, but ever since they had returned, he and Hermione had been locked up in Rons room, something that Harry wasn't going to be disturbing any time soon. He could feel drops of rain starting to fall and didn't fancy standing outside, alone in the rain, so he toughened up and walked inside, hoping to merlin that Ginny wasn't standing in the kitchen.

After checking that the kitchen was safe he sat down at the table and picked up the most reacent addition of _The Daily Profit,_ reading the bold letters on the front coverr.

_"THE GOLDEN TRIO DO IT AGAIN"_

At least, Harry thought to himself, that he wasn't the only one getting credit for saving the wizarding world, Ron and Hermione were finally getting the credit they had always deserved. Harry was concentrating on reading the article so intently that he never herd the youngest of the Weasleys enter the kitchen behind him, so when Ginny leaned over him to read the article, he was taken completly off guard by her mesmorising voice, wispering in his ear, 'Well done, Harry.'

'Wa-? Oh Ginny, erm... Hi' Harry fumbled in his head for something, anything better to say, but he came up short and ended up repeating, 'Hi.'

'Can't remember you being this nervous Harry, are you feeling okay?' Ginny laughed but then frowened when harry flinched when she put her hand on his back. 'Oh' was all she could say before turning aroung and leaving._ He doesn't like me any more, he is scared to tell me that he's moved on_. Ginny felt a tear fall down her cheek as she ran up the stairs to her bedroom.

Harry was rather confused as Ginny ran out of the kitchen and even more so when he herd her bedroom door slam. He wasn't exactly thinking when he jumped out of his chair and ran straight after her into her room, closing the door behind him. He was shocked to see her laying on her bed face down, crying.

'Ginny.' He managed in as soft a voice as possible, 'Why on earth are you crying?'

'Get out.' was all she replied through her sobs.

'Not untill you tell me what's wrong.' Said Harry in a very stubborn voice.

'You really want me to say it? Did you really become that sadistic in your travels?'

'What the hell are you talking about?'

'You have clearly moved on Harry! I get it, I'm not good enough for the great Potter any more. Can you leave now or do you wish to hurt me any further?' Ginny sat up and pointed angrily at the door as Harry laughed at her.

'You a-are an id-idi-idiot!' Harry's laughing only worsened at the outraged looks Ginny gave him. He walked to the bed, pinned a kicking Ginny to the bed and kissed her roughly on the lips, her tear streaked face wetting his cheeks. 'You're right I have moved on. I no longer just like you, I _love you!' _

'wa-what?' Was all Ginny could reply before pulling Harry's lips back to hers, fresh tears leaking out her eyes.'So you haven't moved on?'

'Yeah, I'm just risking my life for a quick kiss.' Harry replyed sarcastically. 'Your dad or any of your brothers would kill me if they walked in right now!' he said at Ginnys confused look.

'Well let me show you just how much I love you to...' Ginny trailed off, getting up and locking her door and performing a 'muffilo' charm on in.

She walked slowly back to the bed slowly, crawling up until she was stradling Harrys lap, Her hands caressing his rough, unshaved face, 'I like this whole stubble thing you've got going on, it's really.. sexy' she said in a soft seductive voice, kissing down his jaw, making her way to his lips then kissing him softly.

'I'll just have to keep it them wont I?' Replyed Harry, trying to shift Ginny off his lap before she felt his growing member.

'Don't,' she wispered into his ear, pushing harder into his lap, 'This could be fun.'

For the rest of the day Harry and Ginny sat on the bed and just kissed, enjoying finally getting to be together undisturbed.


End file.
